conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lacteus
Greetings. Welcome to The Lacteus project. Welcome to the galaxy. For humanity, it is the 71st Century, and many events have taken place over the millenniums. A successful, in the 22nd Century from beings in the planetary system, and eventually physical contact on planet Gliese 581d in the 32nd Century after humanity mastered aureole warp travel, began mankind’s first step to spreading its influence across the Milky Way. The Lacteus project is a project with the aims of constructing a much more scientifically, astronomically, and politically accurate, typical sc-fi setting, in a world where there is a lesser stress on the accuracy of technology, although much of the main factors of the universe will be based on real concepts and theories in contemporary physics. The Scenario The Milky Way galaxy is home to billions of solar systems, many of which contain life, and occasionally sentient life, which is the reason for society's accumulation of extraterrestrial people's customs, goods, and tech. Majority society is heavily cyberpunk, with most of the power handed to megacorporations, since they have produced and marketed all everyday necessities the populace "required" since the beginning of the "cyberpunk age". Society Recently, this has brought an age of confusion and understanding within such a complex society. With society majority atheist, several religious minority groups have begun resorting to radical and extremist means. Anti-cyberpunkism is on the rise even among entire cultures and communities who boycott the megacorporations and protest against organic prosthetics. A corporate-run world relying heavily on circulation of money exchanged through goods have brought rise to criminal syndicates who seek to make money stealing from corporations and playing mercenary in secret corporate wars. In short, crime-rate is high. Xenoism is also a huge problem, with discrimination within extraterrestrial races highlighted by major physical differences between species. Space With society able to manipulate warp factors and gravity levels without causing time dilation, the populace can now bend the fabric of euclidean space and warp through it at the same time, allowing travel between two star systems in a year or two to a single day (or two) without timely conflict. Anti-gravity factors of ships allow spacecraft to avoid being drawn in by large masses. The galaxy's center (Sagittarius A) contains the supermassive black hole, Dominus. In a 8 Light Year radius around Sagittarius A and the black hole Dominus is the circumference of the "Danger Zone", in which ships are forbidden to pass through due to the instability of the black hole. The Milky Way is home to billions of stars and planets and other objects. Asteroids are a major resource and corporate asteroid mining is common, in which various corporations can purchase asteroids and hire people to mine them for valuable minerals. Gas giants are generally avoided, although disposing garbage into gas giants has become a commercial service. Orbital cities, giant space stations harboring inhabitants circling the orbits of planets, are very common, as the majority of planets and moons unable to sustain life are still capable of cradling these stations. Communities in Local Space such as the Terran system's Earth, mankind's original planet, are densely populated in a super-urban landscapes. Earth's strategic position as being the largest community closest to the Terran system's Asteroid Belt where asteroid mining has boosted enormous profits, as well as Mars (possessing the ore needed for producing metal construction material) and Saturn's rings (possessing an abundant source of frozen water efficient for mass shipments). Warfare With so many competitors within a massive galaxy, armed conflict is hardly rare. New technologies aiming to control physics have opened up many destructive possibilities in combat. New forms of combat include Spatial Warfare, where warping enemies commonly intercept warping phases. By creating imbalances in a warp (defined by its factor) simply by entering a warp of another object in space unauthorized, it can risk both objects in meeting fatal ends, which is why ships are built with contact-ready safety systems, which often create scenarios where ships stop midspace. This is the basis of spatial warfare, which enemy ships contact each other. Larger "flagships" armed with gravity modifiers act as the centers of gravity for smaller ships around them, allowing smaller ships to change directions in combat as they can within an "atmosphere" and thus paving the battlefield. While there is Spatial Warfare, most combat take place within orbital cities and planets. In orbital cities, zero gravity is a major factor on the battlefield. Even with highly destructive weapons, orbital cities and planets are now armed with very complex and strong defense systems. However there are many vitaplanets (the term for planets with an abundance of life) that do not have these systems and are prone to great dangers.